Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: After the episode Eternal Christmas, Diana and Martin come home and celebrate Christmas alone and away from each other without their parents. Yet, Martin feels empty without Diana. When he talks to her, he finds out she feels the exact same way. MxD


**This is my Christmas one-shot! I hope you guys like it!**

Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

"_Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right, Martin?" _

Martin nodded absentmindedly to the tiny voice in his head that was asking him a familiar question. They had defeated the mystery of the snow globe and the "eternal Christmas". And as promised, Diana and Martin kept their distance while spending the Christmas somewhat together. Their parents, Gerard and Vivian Mystery, were not going to spend the holidays with their children, but instead in Hawaii at a conference. At first, Diana was furious, and even started to swear at her parents, yet afterwards, realized not even swearing could bring them home for the holidays. Ever since the phone call, Diana had isolated herself from Martin in her room, right across from his.

He was tempted every few minutes or so to check on her and see if everything was alright. Yet, he knew that Diana strictly made him agree to celebrate the holidays away and alone from each other. Nevertheless, Martin couldn't bring himself to really agree to Diana's condition. He couldn't help but feel that she really needed to talk to someone and that person could be him. It felt awkward to be sitting in his room, tracing the photo frame of his entire family taken last Christmas. It felt awkward not talking to Diana in the past hour or so. It felt awkward staying quiet without annoying or bothering Diana. It just didn't feel right leaving Diana alone.

He looked at the photo in the frame and smiled instantly when he saw Diana, adorned in her red Christmas dress with ribbons in her hair and a twinkle of merriment in her eyes. It was their first Christmas together as a family, and Diana, even though she was nervous, didn't even look bothered in the picture. He, on the other hand, was wearing a matching red dress shirt along with black dress pants. He had his arm slung casually over Diana. Behind him, their parents were beaming like very proud parents. All in all, Martin thought, they looked like the ideal family. Who knew that would change this holiday season?

He felt different and almost incomplete not having to talk to Diana for almost an hour and a half now. What they had done when they came back from their mission was phone their parents and that didn't go so well. Afterwards, Diana gave Martin a small package; more like pushed it into his hands, and stalked off to her room across the hall from his. He looked at the small, beautifully wrapped present which was now resting on his desk. He wanted to open it desperately, but it felt wrong to open it because he hadn't give Diana her present yet. Slowly closing his eyes, he felt his eyelids become heavy and allowed himself to doze off for a few hours.

It was three hours later when Martin opened his eyes to see that everything was still as it was before: empty. He felt empty without Diana. It was completely quiet and almost boring without her yelling at him. He wanted to go into her room and was going to. Standing up, he walked to his door, put his hand on the doorknob, but stopped at that. He turned around, looked at the wrapped present Diana had given him, grabbed it quickly and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

He knocked loudly on his step-sister's room after debating on what to do for five minutes. When he first knocked on the door, the door opened creakily to expose Diana on her bed, with her face on her pillow. Martin gasped silently at the wretched sight of her. Her hair was tangled, her clothes were wrinkled and she looked as if she had been crying.

"Di?" Martin asked unsure of him, whether or not he should even be there. Diana looked up from her pillow and her eyes softened when she saw Martin.

"Yes?" Diana asked, and Martin was surprised at how coarse her voice was.

Martin came and sat by her on her bed and lent out his arms for her to hug. Smiling, Diana openhandedly accepted his hug and sunk into his protective embrace. Martin never felt this way before, only just few hours before when Diana had given him a surprise hug after they accomplished their mission. After few minutes of the passionate hug, they broke apart and Martin asked, "Diana, what's wrong?"

Diana looked up at his hazel eyes and debated whether or not to tell him. When she saw the sincerity in his eyes, she shrugged, "I feel empty without you, Marty."

Martin's eyes widened as he heard her continue, "When we told M.O.M. that we were going to spend quality time, I actually meant it. But when MOM didn't believe me, and you also didn't believe me, I had to lie that I was kidding. Now that mom and dad are not even home and you are not celebrating with me, I feel empty."

Martin looked at her in genuine concern and was about to say something when Diana put her finger against his lips. "Sh, don't talk. I just want to tell you that I love you and I love you more than a brother, and that's why I feel so empty. Knowing that you don't like me back like that."

Martin looked at her in shock. Did she just confess her love to him? He felt as if he was in heaven and on cloud nine. This was the happiest day of his life, regardless of the fact that they were stepsiblings. Martin took her chin and titled it up with his finger and pressed his lips against hers. Diana was shocked at first but sunk into it after a few seconds. After a few minutes, they broke apart for breath. Diana looked up into Martin and snuggled into his chest, whispering, "Absence does make the heart grow fonder. I love you, Martin."

Martin smiled as he looked at his angel in his arms, "I love you, too, Diana."

**Like it? I hope so. Please review! And oh Merry Christmas!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


End file.
